


Frisky Business

by propangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: I fell in love with these characters and this show, and (finally) felt inspired to write again after a long drought. So, here is my first fic.Thank you to Sarahtoo for her invaluable assistance with this. I couldn't have done it without her.





	Frisky Business

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with these characters and this show, and (finally) felt inspired to write again after a long drought. So, here is my first fic. 
> 
> Thank you to Sarahtoo for her invaluable assistance with this. I couldn't have done it without her.

Jack arrived at Wardlow, letting himself in with his key. It had been a long day at the station, and a certain raven-haired detective had been on his mind. He paused in the foyer to hang up his hat and overcoat, hearing soft strains of music coming from the parlor. Crossing the floor, he stopped to lean against the doorjamb and take in the sight before him before moving over to where she sat on the chaise.

“Are you concealing a weapon, Miss Fisher?” Phryne looked up from her book to see Jack standing over her with his arms crossed, trying to look serious.

“Pardon me, Inspector?” She hadn’t even heard him enter the parlor.

“I said, are you concealing a weapon, Miss Fisher?” Phryne could see a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth. She rolled her eyes and put her book down on the table beside the chaise.

“Jack, for the last time. We’re in our house, and just because you’re a policeman doesn’t mean–”

“Miss Fisher, I’m going to have to search you. Hands up against the wall, please,” he dictated sharply. She sighed and decided to indulge him. Phryne loved Jack’s playful side almost as much as she loved him.

“Yes, sir,” she replied, standing up. Her eyes never leaving his, she backed up across the room as he watched, his arms still crossed.

“Against the wall. Legs spread,” he said, all traces of joking gone from his voice. She turned around and placed her hands on the wall. Jack approached her and brought his hands against her waist, hiking up her skirt and tucking it into the waistband. He squatted behind her, his palms cupping her calves while his tongue traced the backs of her knees. Above him, Phryne shuddered and let out a small moan. The tension in her body increased as Jack then began to lightly tickle and caress the insides of her thighs.

After satisfying his curiosity, he spun her around and pushed her back up against the wall. Pinning her hands to the wall with his own, he gave her a searing kiss.

“Now, tell me who you’re working for,” he mumbled against her lips, letting her hands loose. Phryne reached for his belt, pulling his hips closer as she undid the buckle.

“I’m a special constable with the Victoria police,” she whispered while undoing his trouser buttons. Jack backed up and looked her in the eyes. 

“Would that make me your commanding officer?” Jack queried with a slight smirk.

“Why yes, Inspector. I believe that means I work for you.”

“Prove it.”

So she did.


End file.
